Corrupted Judgment
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: We all know Teru Mikami and his back round, but what if it was all a lie? What if he was really Taro Kagami and kept the fact he had his own Death Note a secret? What if he was on his own side from the start? This is the story of his corrupted judgment.


Title: Corrupted Judgment

Rating: T

Summary: We all know Teru Mikami and his back round, but what if that was a lie? What if in all reality he was Taro Kagami and kept the fact he had his own death note a secret? What if he was on his own side from the start? This is the story of Teru Mikami/Taro Kagami and his corrupted judgment.

Chapter 0: The Start of The Killings.

Pov: Mikami/Kagami

I sit in front of my computer desk, the monitor showing a search engine. I knew, as someone who had their own death note, that the death just reported on TV was not ordinary. I knew it was someone who got the notebook and wanted to test it out. I'm sure it's Ryuk's doing, again.

"This is so tiring. I thought I would be safe when my mom remarried and I asked to change my name completely, guess I was wrong." I think aloud, my mind racing with adrenaline at the thought of having to go through this again.

I minimize the browser and open a blank word document. I knew this computer was completely safe, so I started to type my theories of who this person could be, their motives, and, of course, the time of the news broadcast. The time it started fitted with the time most high school students got home, so it narrowed down some of the options of age and their motives.

I reach over for my TV remote and turn it on, wanting to find out if anyone else would realize that this was no normal string of heart attacks and that it was murder. Sadly, the public did not realize this yet so there was nothing on.

Just as I was about to turn off my television and get back to complying information of this case, a man appears with his name on a tag on the table in front of him.

"That poor guy, he's as good as dead. I just know it." I mutter, my attention now focused on what was happening.

"I am Lind L. Taylor, other wise known as L." The man on TV states.

I freeze up knowing that if this man was indeed L, he was making a grave mistake. Whoever was doing the killings would most likely get rid of this 'L' if he stood in the way of his ideals.

"What Kira is doing is not justice. What Kira is doing is murder, it's evil." Mr. Taylor states.

Forty seconds later he straightens up suddenly, puts both hands over his heart in the universal sign of a heart attack, leans back a bit and then falls forward. I know he's dead.

"Interesting, I didn't believe it but now, you've proves it." A synthetic voice states as the screen goes white with a single, old English gothic letter L appearing.

"Clever of L to do but, he sacrificed a human life. Kira, on the other hand, has killed hundreds. I think, with this little case, this race, this game, I will be on my own side. I will not be either's pawn, I will bring an end to this." I state, my mind, heart, and soul set on the task ahead.

"Kira You're not justice! You're a murderer! I dare to kill me right now! Go on! Kill me!" L shouts.

I chuckle lowly, knowing all the secrets of the note book did help. I now know Ryuk is the one who started this, and I bet he thinks this is entertaining. Even I, a human, find this a bit funny.

"Well, you proved my theory right so I guess I can give you some information in return. This broadcast is not really world wide, it's only being shown in the Kanto region of Japan. You've proved to me you need a name and a face to kill and where you are. Good bye, Kira." L states, and the screen goes back to the news.

"Looks like this is a game that is about to begin. Only, unknown to those two, there is a third player in this game who has their own side. I'm the third player in this little game. I know the goals of both. For Kira, when he wins he rules the world with his sense of justice. If L wins, Kira will be killed like an ordinary criminal. What they don't know are my goals." I say aloud.

All I need to do know is catch both Kira's and L's attentions, the latter will be much easier. Kira, however will pose some problems. I think I should wait it out a bit when the public recognizes Kira. It sounded like a good plan, and I knew just how to pull it off.

I am risking my own life this way but, I'm going to hack into L's computers and make sure he can trace it back to me after I leave a little message. A message with information only Kira, L, and anyone who possesses a death note would know.


End file.
